Cega Ilusão
by JulietWeiss
Summary: -*Obs.: tipo: masturbação*- Após um dia de trabalho bastante cansativo, o que Dante deseja é relaxar e esquecer tudo relacionado ao trabalho.


_**All Characters © Capcomand Hideaki Itsuno  
><strong>_

_****Nota: Essa fanfic precisou passar por uma revisão urgentemente e após algum tempo, consegui fazer várias modificações no contexto e escrita (acredito que tenha melhorado bastante). Se você for realmente lê-la, lhe desejo uma boa leitura._

* * *

><p>É meia noite em ponto. Dante fecha a porta da Devil May Cry sem ao menos se preocupar em trancá-la, percorrendo o caminho ermo com pouca luminosidade até o bar Bull's Eye, carregando consigo suas companheiras indispensáveis e inseparáveis Ebony &amp; Ivory. Após mais um dia de trabalho bastante cansativo, o que ele deseja agora é relaxar e esquecer tudo relacionado ao trabalho.<p>

Há alguns anos atrás após o surgimento da Temen-ni-gru na cidade e vários lugares terem sido parcialmente destruídos, o dono do bar resolve reconstruí-lo. Localizado na entrada de um beco isolado, os dizeres "_Bull's Eye"_ escritos em letras garrafais nas cores laranja e vermelho se destacam diante a escuridão, com um toldo de concreto e enfeites luminosos discretos sobre a porta avermelhada da entrada.

Dante entra no bar bastante empolgado, pois a vontade de tomar cerveja dessa vez é maior do que o normal depois dessa ultima caçada/exorcismo, porém esteja muito puto por seu sobretudo ter ficado sórdido com sangue e rasgado no canto inferior direito, o fazendo ter que investir em uma nova _(já que é sua roupa favorita)_.

Puxando uma banqueta e sentando em seguida, ele escora o cotovelo esquerdo no balcão de madeira e faz sinal para o barman trazer a breja de sempre.

- Boa noite meu rapaz _–diz o barman sorridente, limpando o copo com um pano branco–_

- E aí, qual é a boa de hoje?

- A Love Planet estará repleta de belas dançarinas hoje na casa. Se eu fosse você não perderia o show de hoje à noite _–ele coloca o copo com a gelada e bastante gelo sobre o balcão–_

- Mesmo? _–Dante pega a cerveja e toma tudo numa virada só, fazendo em seguida sinal de que vai querer mais uma–_

- É melhor se apressar e garantir o seu lugar, pois o show começará daqui a cinco minutos _–diz enquanto enche o copo mais uma vez, entregando em seguida para Dante–_

- Hm... Certo. Darei uma averiguada. Aproveita e coloca na minha conta _–fala ao levantar da banqueta, saindo com a bebida na mão–_

Dante entra no salão da Love Planet e senta estirado em uma poltrona não muito longe, mas também nem muito perto para admirar o palco. Coloca a bebida sobre a mesa enquanto aguarda o show começar, curtindo o som do ambiente através da Juke Box.

O Bull's Eye e a casa noturna Love Planet são do mesmo titular, logo o mesmo resolveu mudar o design aproveitando melhor o espaço interno fazendo algumas melhorias, prevalecendo como era antes a parte externa. O salão é amplo de dois pisos, decoração e carpete nas paredes com tom de vinho, pista de pole dance e música variada. O ar é abafado e viciado, com várias mesas espalhadas pelo local para melhor acomodar os clientes.

* * *

><p>O show inicia. O ambiente escurece e apenas luzes coloridas miram em direção da primeira dançarina que aparece no palco, cumprimentando a platéia.<p>

Ela é bastante atraente. Possui a pele branca levemente rosada, cabelo liso até a cintura no tom ruivo intenso e repicado nas pontas. Seus olhos são verde no tom primavera e batom na cor carmesim em seus lábios carnudo. Está usando strapless PVC de couro longo e branco com zíper de metal, luvas e cinta liga com calcinha de renda em seda branca e um sapato de salto alto também branco.

Dado início aos movimentos, a dançarina corre os dedos pelo pole centralizado no palco, analisando cada centímetro. Vira de costas para o público passando as mãos por toda a extensão do corpo, esfregando suas partes íntimas no mastro. Ela se vira novamente colocando as mãos no alto, logo pressiona os seios sobre o pole enquanto faz os movimentos com o corpo de subir e descer.

Seus movimentos com o ritmo da música enlouquecem a todos no recinto, os fazendo prestar total atenção em seu show. Assim como os demais, Dante não desvia os olhos da ruiva, que essa por sua vez fica a observá-lo.

Após ficar bem agachada, a dançarina sobe com impulso fixando uma das pernas em volta do pole, esticando a outra para frente enquanto dá vários rodopios.

Parando com os movimentos, ela se ausenta do palco começando a visitar cada homem em suas mesas. Eles por sua vez não hesitam em passar as mãos por todas as partes do corpo da moça _(não que ela se importe)_.

Ainda acomodado no sofá, o mestiço beberica a bebida ao observar a dançarina se aproximar toda cheia de charme, com um sorriso nos lábios.

A ruiva ao parar em sua frente, curvou-se enquanto desliza a palma das mãos pelas suas coxas, sentando sobre o seu colo em seguida.

- Que privilégio ter uma senhorita como você me fazendo companhia. _–disse enquanto coloca as mãos na cintura da moça–_

- Quero lhe proporcionar uma noite inesquecível _–ela disse, passando as mãos pelo peitoral do mestiço, deslizando os dedos pelo abdômen bem trabalhado–_

Ao sentir as mãos bobas alcançar a braguilha de sua calça, Dante não perde tempo em apalpar as coxas desnudas da mesma, subindo gradativamente até os seios fartos.

- Uma rapidinha... Vamos fazer aqui _–ela sugeriu a meia voz, abrindo o zíper e puxando o membro já ereto para fora–_

- Hum... Mulher de atitude _–mencionou já sentindo a textura suave das mãos da ruiva masturbando seu pênis–_

Embora a casa possua quartos disponíveis no andar de cima para que se possam ter quaisquer tipos de relações, ainda sim é permitido que as moças ofereçam seus serviços abertamente para os clientes. O ambiente já é propositalmente escuro durante a exibição dos shows para facilitar esse tipo de ocasião.

Antes que Dante gozasse, a ruiva para de modo repentino com os movimentos frenéticos, retirando um pequeno frasco de sua meia de seda branca. Ela despeja no copo parcialmente cheio todo o pó que contém no frasco, dando uma rápida mexida com o dedo indicador.

- Beba isso, você vai se sentir muito melhor _–ela oferece a bebida em mãos–_

Dante não dá tamanha importância para o conteúdo despejado na cerveja, apenas aceita sem questionar a bebida oferecida na boca, enquanto puxa com uma das mãos a pequena parte do tecido que tampa o sexo da moça.

- Agora vou gozar dentro de você _–diz posicionando o pênis já na entrada–_

Dante fez uma penetração súbita que a moça deu um ligeiro grito de prazer. Coloca a mão esquerda sobre a nuca da mesma e a puxa para o mais próximo de si, dando-lhe um beijo profundo e sentindo suas línguas se entrelaçarem.

Não demorou muito para que Dante gozasse.

A dançarina se pôs de pé minutos depois, colocando o copo vazio ainda em mãos sobre a mesa e se ajeitando.

- Preciso ir. Apareça mais vezes quando tiver tempo. Gostaria de brincar com você e o seu objeto de prazer com mais calma _–ela ri, dando uma piscadinha–_

Ele nada responde. Apenas sorri em retribuição enquanto fecha sua calça.

A dançarina dá as costas, sumindo gradativamente pela distância. Minutos depois Dante se levanta do acento e se escolta até a saída dos fundos.

* * *

><p>Percorrendo todo o trajeto de volta para a sua loja, Dante sente-se enfermo enquanto oscila andando. Pontadas de dor de cabeça surgem aos poucos, o incomodando ainda mais. Ele suspira pesaroso em ter que acreditar que a causa dos sintomas é o tipo de droga <em>(ao que tudo indica)<em> que a dançarina havia colocado em sua bebida. Bom, azar o seu por não ter dado tamanha importância no instante em que viu o "ato do crime".

Ao subir os degraus da entrada da loja, Dante coloca uma das mãos já trêmulas sobre a maçaneta da porta, girando com certa dificuldade em seguida, pois sente as palmas das mãos soarem mais que o normal por dentro da luva de couro.

Assim que adentra a loja não perde tempo em trancar a porta. Caminha até sua mesa de trabalho enquanto retira suas luvas, logo as coloca sobre a mesma, seguida de Ebony & Ivory, ao lado da Devil Arm Cerberus.

Gotas de suor escorrem pelo seu rosto e a respiração já está descompassada. Dante se escora por alguns instantes sobre a quina da mesa, curvando-se para abrir o zíper de suas botas, retirando-as em seguida dos pés e as deixa por ali mesmo, no chão.

Quando resolve se locomover até o banheiro, ouve um barulho que veio da rua, logo alcança a Devil Arm da mesa e caminha a passos lentos até a porta da entrada. Preparado, ele abre a porta ligeiramente e se depara com um gato escuro brincando ao redor da lata de lixo, no outro lado da rua. Dante revira os olhos frustrado, então fecha a porta mais uma vez e caminha até o banheiro.

O banheiro é pequeno, agradável e aconchegante. É estreito com piso e paredes na tonalidade branco, espelho de 2m acima de uma pia simples com bancada, vaso sanitário com caixa acoplada e box com porta de vidro transparente de correr.

Ao fechar a porta do banheiro, Dante coloca de canto a Cerberus na beirada da pia e retira seu sobretudo, pendurando-o no gancho atrás da porta.

A tensão inevitável em seus músculos o incomoda a cada minuto que se passa, quase não agüentando o peso de seu corpo em pé. Com as mãos apoiadas sobre a pia, o mestiço ergue a cabeça relativamente baixa, mirando o olhar no espelho para observar o aspecto de sua face.

A luz baixa do ambiente que reflete sobre o seu rosto faz com que o suor brilhe em sua testa, sentindo a fervura de suas bochechas avermelhadas arderem de tão quente que está. A respiração está bastante acelerada na mesma velocidade que seu coração palpita. Com expressão de cansaço e a vista pesada, Dante fecha os olhos lentamente e respira fundo, pois acabará de sentir uma leve pressão em sua cabeça.

Depois de vários minutos ponderando, o mestiço volta a abrir seus olhos, logo leva um tremendo susto ao ver de relance a imagem de seu irmão gêmeo Vergil formada em sua frente, onde seu reflexo reflete do outro lado do espelho. Em um ato ligeiro liga a torneira da pia, começando a lavar todo o rosto com a água extremamente gelada, na tentativa de apagar aquela imagem, fruto imaginário de sua mente.

Após tê-lo feito, estende sua mão para alcançar a toalha de rosto branca pendurada no suporte da parede ao seu lado direito, esfregando em seguida a mesma em seu rosto. Respira fundo e novamente ergue a cabeça na direção do espelho, colocando a toalha em volta do pescoço. Aos poucos, Dante se afasta da pia até sentir o frio gélido da parede em suas costas.

Com uma expressão fria e sombria nos olhos, o mestiço encara a si mesmo por alguns segundos, logo desvia o olhar para seu corpo exposto, analisando o pescoço, seguido do tórax e depois o abdômen bem trabalhado. Inconscientemente lembra-se de Vergil novamente, no qual faz surgir pensamentos e idéias perversas, provocantes.

"_Somos gêmeos idênticos, então seu corpo não deve ser muito diferente do meu"_ – pensou.

Percebendo que sua mente está pregando peças contra a sua vontade, o mestiço solta um suspiro profundo com ar de preocupação, bagunçando os fios prateados do cabelo com as mãos.

Dante senta exausto sobre a tampa do vaso sanitário. Sua respiração continua com a freqüência alterada juntamente com tremores e suor abundante. Está enfurecido consigo mesmo por não ter dado tamanha importância ao ver a dançarina colocar a droga em sua bebida. Ele sequer imaginou que o efeito seria tão catastrófico, chegando ao ponto de transformar sua noite em um pesadelo sem fim. Se ao menos soubesse como amenizar o efeito da droga ficaria mais tranqüilo.

Ao inclinar as costas sobre a caixa acoplada e deixando suas mãos pesadas caírem sobre seu colo, murmura ao sentir os dedos roçarem levemente sua virilha, provocando a ereção escondida. Ele passa o dedo indicador direito ao longo do comprimento, enviando um choque de prazer ao cérebro, logo se acaricia por alguns segundos através do tecido grosso da calça.

Não demorou muito para que ele se livrasse do sufoco, começando a desfazer rapidamente a fivela do cinto, abrindo a braguilha da calça seguido do zíper, e por fim puxando a calça juntamente com a cueca até a metade de suas coxas. Dante embrulha os dedos de sua mão em torno de sua ereção já pulsante, permitindo-se a voz um rosnado baixo. Com os olhos já fechados começa a se masturbar com movimentos lentos e precisos, tornando sua respiração ofegante a cada segundo.

Tentando manter-se o mais calmo possível, escora seu cotovelo esquerdo sobre a bancada da pia, colocando sem querer a mão sobre a Devil Arm Cerberus. Com sua outra mão ainda ocupada oferecendo-lhe prazer, o mestiço abre os olhos pesados, fitando a arma por alguns segundos enquanto lhe surgem diversos pensamentos em sua mente. Analisando melhor o formato da Cerberus, a compara com a genitália humana masculina ou até mesmo com um pênis de brinquedo: longo de ponta a ponta e consideravelmente grande e grosso. Ele para repentinamente com o vai-e-vem gostoso, passando a retirar completamente as vestimentas de baixo que estão começando a lhe atrapalhar.

Mesmo sendo algo totalmente fora da sua realidade, de alguma forma em sua mente meio-demônio a imagem de Vergil introduzindo o pênis em seu anus é algo inevitável no momento.

Dominado pela ansiedade, Dante fecha os olhos e aproxima uma das pontas da Cerberus em sua entrada, roçando-a sobre o orifício anal. Ele volta a se masturbar com a outra mão desocupada, e antes que o arrependimento surgisse, introduz a Devil Arm por inteiro.

O grito do demônio é dado ao sentir a fervura e dor presente em seu canal, não esperando mais que um minuto para começar a movimentar o seu '_brinquedo'_ na mesma intensidade que masturba seu pênis.

E ali está Dante, entretido naquela umidade e ar quente do banheiro exalando o cheiro de seu sexo, sentindo a excitação de sua fantasia incestuosa juntamente com o prazer preenchendo-lhe por dentro. A respiração quase que falta em seu pulmão e os batimentos do coração estão completamente descompassados enquanto pensa em Vergil. A adrenalina correndo pelas veias e a energia demoníaca correndo em seus nervos o faz esquecer completamente da dor.

Sentindo o orgasmo se aproximando, intensifica a velocidade dos movimentos enquanto o erotismo invade sua mente completamente, imaginando e saboreando a sensação do membro de Vergil bombeando por dentro de si.

Não demorou muito para que chegasse ao ápice intenso, deixando escapar um grunhido de seus lábios enquanto ejacula entre as pernas, deixando pingar sobre a calça e a virilha desprotegida. Ofegante, Dante prevalece onde está até os batimentos do coração se acalmar, retirando a Devil Arm de seu interior e a pondo sobre a pia.

Percebendo que o efeito da droga havia amenizado e os sintomas febril quase que sumiram por completo, entra no box e liga o chuveiro na temperatura morna para tomar uma ducha. Dante senta debaixo do chuveiro e reflete sobre suas atitudes de minutos atrás, sentindo a água caindo em seu dorso, relaxando.

Com certeza ele não sabe descrever o que acabará de fazer, embora saiba que havia inserido no estômago droga misturada em álcool, e que por sua vez estava com a imunidade baixa. Mesmo assim não encontra explicação lógica por ter mergulhado em devaneio ao se masturbar pensando justamente em seu irmão gêmeo. Essa foi uma experiência completamente desagradável na qual não pretende repeti-la pro resto de sua vida. Bom, ao menos não por enquanto.

"_A alma demoníaca dos filhos de Sparda está meramente ligada por correntes inquebráveis, até que um deles chegue a falecer"._


End file.
